Ballerina
by MDesireeM
Summary: A warrior who can fight with speed and accuracy should be able to dance with grace as well.


_She danced as she's never danced before. Her eyes were miles away as her body swayed in the empty room. The music echoed through the small room. Filling up the void of darkness in her world, in her heart, till she felt complete._

 _A strong beat hit as she jumped and twirled. Her skirt floating for a few seconds before she landed gracefully, her eyes close as she lets the music teleports her. She allows the music to erase the stress, sadness, and anger she has been feeling lately. The world is the music and she is dancing through its crests, beats, and lyrics as if she owned the music- owned the world._

 _All the negativity she felt was being thrown to the wind, to the sound waves, to the ocean looking back at her. The music was carrying her worries out to the world, out of her way and out of her system._

 _She was dancing her emotions out._

 _She was dancing purely based on her emotions, she was dancing to forget._

 _She was dancing to heal the pain._

 _A graceful hand stretching toward the sky as if reaching for a dream as tears spilled from her eyes._

* * *

A bell rang out across campus, waking most of the students from the morning slumber. A girl with light pink hair closed her locker before grabbing her backpack off the floor and turning toward her classroom. The hallways were filled with young adults, teenagers, all trying to find their class. There were the seniors leaning against the lockers still messing with the freshman, giving them wrong directions to their classes. A few sophomores were posted in the middle of the hallway looking at each other's schedules – probably trying to plan for lunch. A few juniors like her were just walking to class, with headphones in their ears or their eyes glued to their phones. Of course there was a bunch of freshman wondering the halls having no clue where to go.

It was reminiscent to when she was a freshman lost and lonely.

She had finally reached her classroom as the final bell rang. The tables were arranged by three people in line so she just chose to sit in the middle table. Most likely the teacher was going to arrange seats later today or tomorrow. She opened her bag to find her Starbucks double shot of mocha. It was the first day, they were just going to sign paperwork and wait for the lower classmen to finish the paperwork.

It would be probably around lunch time till they were dismissed from homeroom. She glanced around at her room; she noticed a few familiar faces. They weren't anyone she was really close with but they did talk in other classes in past years. She took a sip of her Starbucks as she glanced to the front of the room. A young looking man had just walked in dressed in slacks and a blue button up with a scarf covering most of his face. She raised an eyebrow at the teacher. She had heard about him, only maybe a third of the class was likely to pass for the year.

She was determined to be part of the third that did pass. Mr. Kakashi Hatake was an easy to get along with teacher, late often, absent even more, but ruthless in grading. She would just have to work hard to prove her worth. Mr. Hatake was still setting up his stuff as a few more students stumbled in. She didn't know any of the late students. She took another sip of her Starbucks before looking down at her schedule.

Damn he hated being late. He could already hear his brother saying that being late was not something an Uchiha does. He held his breath the entire time he was walking into the classroom looking for an open seat. He finally found one a few seconds before the teacher looked up. He was sitting next to a pink hair chick. Pink hair, well at least I won't be able to forget where my seat is. I grabbed my journal out of my bag as the teacher began talking about some paperwork.

It was the same shit every first day of school. He didn't think it was ever going to change. Granted it did take him a bit longer to find his class, the whole fucking building was a fucking circle! A fucking circle, Who the fuck makes a school building a fucking circle? Whatever, he didn't get noticed being late so it was whatevers. A bunch of paperwork landed on his desk as he dropped his book bag on the floor behind him.

He glanced at it quickly before filling out the appropriate areas. It was all bullshit stuff that didn't think anyone needed to know. He had a cell phone that anyone could reach him at, why did the school need this info? It wasn't like he was going to get hurt at school or something. Off campus most likely, but that was to be expected. After all it was normal; he is an Uchiha after all. After a few minutes of instructions on the paperwork, they were allowed to do as they please for a few minutes.

He took this time to look at his schedule he was assigned for this school year. There weren't too many hard courses.

It was all advancement placements, yes but overall it was okay.

Nothing he couldn't handle expect maybe one class.

The principal of the school came on the intercom and announced that they will be going straight to their 5th period class. The pink hair girl looked down on her schedule and smiled. Her 5th period was dance with Anko. She was going to enjoy that class. As the bell rang, she grabbed her backpack and empty Starbucks and all but dashed out the classroom. Her iPod was playing some random songs that her ready to go dance. She loved dancing, it let her be herself.

Dance was her escape, it didn't matter that she wasn't good. It just felt good to be free for a few seconds, it was the closest she was going to get to flying. As long as she had a beat, she could move, and move she would. Didn't matter who was looking or watching. When she danced, she danced with her heart, her emotions, and her thoughts. She was being her true self when she was dancing, which is why it didn't bother her that she wasn't good.

So to say she loved dance class, was most likely an understatement. As she walked into the dance studio, Anko was already having music being played. A soft melody played through the mirror walls, the instructor herself was marking off something on a clipboard. Her purple dyed hair in a high pony tail. Her body in a natural leaning stance, "I was certain you were going to be the first one here. You always are, Sakura." Said girl smiled at Ms. Anko.

Sakura dropped her backpack on the chairs lined around the room. She took out her iPod and lowered the music. She started to stretch before most of the students actually came in. If her previous two years were anything to go by, she was certain Anko was going to have people dance today. She felt kind of bad for the freshman; they had no clue what was going to happen. She smiled as she finished stretching her legs, they would learn soon enough though. The second bell rang and more students filed into the studio.

She recognized one of them from her homeroom; he had sat next to her then. She had thought that maybe he was lost or something. At least until Anko spoke, "So I'm graced with the younger Uchiha brat this year, you lose a bet Sasuke?" The boy's coal colored eyes turned toward Anko and glared before looking around the room. His eyes seemed to have found her before they ventured to the seat next to her.

He moved his right eyebrow up and nodded toward the empty seat next to her. She was assuming he was asking if he could sit there, it really didn't matter to her. In response she shrugged, he could decipher that anyway he wanted. She went back to stretching out her back. She felt his presence in the seat next to her rather than saw.

She wondered if he knew how to dance at all.

After roll was called, a few of the freshman danced as instructed by Anko. Many of them had no talent or emotion to it at all. The other few had promise, but she was really interested in the teen boy sitting next to her. They were told they could dance to any music they had on them. So many of them had used their phones or iPods, it seems so was he. She watched as his fingers typed on the small screen of his phone before scrolling down and clicking on something.

She wondered what it was. "Uchiha, you're up!" Anko yelled as she returned the other kids phone. He grumbled something under his breath as he stood up. He handed his phone to Anko. He casually walked to the center of the room with his hands in his pockets as she plugged in the Aux cord and pressed play.

A soft melody of a guitar filtered through the air followed by a low voice. She watched as the Uchiha started to unwind. His hands moved from his pockets to his side. The low voice started to sing some lyrics, it was then she recognized the song. It was "Battle Cry" by Imagine Dragons.

As the verse settled in the Uchiha seemed to get lost in the music as his feet started to part and his back started to lower as his arms stretched out in front of him breaking and twisting in many different ways. As the main guitar filtered through his legs started to bent and twist and move in ways she'd only seen on music videos. Her eyes were glued to him. His body flowed from one movement to another gracefully not robotically; it was almost like this was a part of him. His body went into a front flip and landing on his shoulder and brings his legs up to sweep around him. As the song started to slow down so did his movements did too. He ended the dance in the same position he started in. His shoulders heaving from the exertion, his eyes locked hard on the mirror across from him. A round of applause and yells echoed the room as he closed his eyes and went to retrieve his phone.

"Well done, Uchiha. I must say that was unexpected of you. But it'll take more than that to impress me. Haruno, you're up!"

She shook her head to ready herself as she stood up and looked through her phone looking for a song to dance to. There has been a song she has been singing all day maybe that one. She scrolled through her phone till she found it. "Just hit play." Ms. Anko nodded as she plugged in the aux cord and turned the music up a bit.

She stood in the middle of the room facing away from the mirrors towards her classmates. One deep breath as the song started to play though the speakers surrounding her. A repeating piano melody and her arms started to create circles in the air as her legs started to dip, take a step and dip again. A twist as the voice filtered through to her ears. She lost herself to the lyrics of the song as she began to twirl and dip more, "put all your faults to end, you can be king again." A small jump and a single twirl, arms swirling upward as her legs began to sweep from one side to another side. A knee bent as her left leg rose to almost touch the ceiling, more twirls and jumps as she slowed down. One last big jump at the last chorus, her heart pouring out in her dance, her recent stress, and heart strings being pulled by the song as she lowers her body to the ground, with her knees almost touching her shoulders. A silent pause as the class roared in applause.

She took a deep breath before rising back up. A small smile graced her lips as she looked toward the Ms. Anko with her cell phone. "Impressive Haruno." She returned to her seat and waited till the bell rang for dismissal. She felt lighter and happier than before class.

"That was pretty good for a ballerina," the voice on her right softly spoke. She turned her head to look at him, Sasuke Uchiha, and his indifferent look as he stared at his phone.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked as she crossed her legs. He glanced up and smirked before putting away his phone.

"It means someone taught you how to dance. You don't feel it, you just do it." She arched her eyebrow at him, is that what he saw?

"Well fyi, I was dancing with feeling. You just don't know feelings when you see it. After all that hip hop stuff requires technique not emotions." That seemed to strike something in him as his smirk turned into a frown and a glare settled into his eyes.

"Don't go sprouting stuff you have no idea about."

* * *

 **Well what do you think?**

 **~M:)**


End file.
